


Say you won't let go....

by Writing_is_hard33



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Kinda, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_hard33/pseuds/Writing_is_hard33
Summary: Life has it's ups and down and just when you think that you've got it all figured out....Bam! Destiny has another gift for you!





	1. Chapter 1

As he stares up at the midday sun Ichabod Crane slowly closes his eyes, wondering how exactly he got _here_ . Not how he got on the grass of the Washinton Square Park there weren’t many places on campus were laying about wouldn’t draw attention but _here_ as in America. He mulls over the phone call his friend and now roommate Abraham von Braun had used to urge him to live a little and transfer to NYU and finish his Master across the pond. No better place to study American history than America, Right? He thinks about the way his father was against it claiming that American schools were nothing but expensive parties until he heard that a ‘Von Braun’ was his roommate and sponsor. He had been happy….no, perfectly content doing what his father expected of him studying a good solid subject (History), aiming for a good steady job with a pension(Uni professor), And settling down with his pre-chosen partner Emily. Everything had been figured out for him, everything decided and just waiting for him to walk the line….So why was he lying in the slightly damp grass of the Washington Square Park?

 

Suddenly a warm body takes a seat next to him opening his eyes he sees the blond hair and near blinding smile of his dear friend, Abraham Von Braun. Dressed in a polo shirt and Khaki’s he looked every part of the spoiled son of a wealthy CEO; one wouldn’t be able to tell he was a deeply dedicated Musician against his father wishes.

 

“Hey, Ichy!” Making him groan at the nickname. “What the hell are you doing lying out here, man?!” He greets shoving Ichabod's shoulder.

 

“I don’t know.” He answers sitting up he leans back looking back at the sun.The coolness of the grass a sharp contrast to the warmth of the sun. “Had a meeting with your father, I see?”

 

“Yeah...He _really_ wants me to take the reins when it comes to the business-”

 

“You could.” Ichabods whispers.

 

“ and I could but I don’t want to.” He answers with a laugh copying Ichabod's stance.

 

“....Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why not.” The sun’s warmth spreading to his belly taking root and growing. “It could be so easy...you’d never have to worry about money or what the future holds because you’d always have someone telling you what to do next and all...all you’d have to do is… just toe the line.” He looks away from the sun the brightness causing his eyes to water. The warmth fading from his belly.

 

“Woah…” He looks to see Abraham staring at him with wide eyes as he leans away.  
“Way to deep, man.”

 

“Sorry-” Ichabod begins.

 

“No, seriously like way- _way_ too deep…..I thought you stopped smoking weed like junior year.”

 

“Abraham!” Not wanting to remember the embarrassment that was his junior year.

 

“Hahaha!” He chuckles. The tension fading as they settle, with a sigh he begins, “I have thought of it...I mean who wouldn’t. Like you said I would have everything!” He pauses looking at a group of students at a table; a study group, perhaps. Ichabod sees a rather pretty redhead innocuously staring at them. “Except what I really want....If I follow his plan and do what he wants, I’ll never be free. I would be trapped in an a...a prison with really nice things and fake-friendly people but none of it would really matter.”

 

“....A gilded cage.” Ichabod states nodding as he looks down at the grass.

 

“What?”

 

“The phrase is ‘a gilded cage’ normally used to showcase the feeling of living in a luxurious prison cell.”

 

“Why do you always do that?!” Abraham exclaims throwing his arms up as he falls back arms wide.

 

“What?!” Ichabod chuckles as he groans.

 

“I was trying to be profound and shit! But you’ve just gotta use that English Degree!”

 

“I justed wanted you to know-”

 

“Excuse me.” A new voice interjects Ichabod looks up to see a rather beautiful woman wearing a large black colored Army Jacket and distressed jeans a bag over her shoulder.

 

“Are you the lead singer for-” She pulls out a flyer from her jacket’s pockets. “Sleepyheads.”

 

“Wha-”Ichabod remembers Abraham asking him to pose for some pictures for a Media class nothing about being the lead for a band.

 

“Yes! Yes, he is.” He jumps up dusting off his jeans. “I’m the bassist and Manager of the band. I also do some producing on the side.”

 

“Abraham-” Ichabod rises trying to ask what was going on only to be shushed.

 

“Name’s Jenny. I’ve got a gig for you,” She interjects. “My sister’s birthday party is tonight and our first choice canceled....”  Watching her talk Ichabod feels like as though she was strangely familiar…

 

“Tonight! Kind of short notice...” He exclaims roughly hitting Ichabod's shoulder. “How much?”

 

“Two fifty.” She tosses out folding her arms.

 

“Did I mention I also DJ…”

 

“...Fine Three.” She sighs pulling out a notebook she writes down an address and number. Something about her...Did he have a class with her? “Call and ask for Frank if you have questions about setup. This is the address be there by ten.”

 

“Alright! We’ll be there.”

 

“...Right.” She nods her goodbyes and walks away.

 

“What was that?”Ichabod asks. Watching her walk away he cataloged her name.

 

“Our first gig,” Abraham answers saving the number in his phone grabbing his bag and Jacket.

 

“What do you mean _our_ first gig!?” Ichabod asks grabbing his bag he follows.

“I’ll explain on the way! Come on, man!” Abraham shouts over his shoulder heading to his car.

 

As Ichabod raced across the damp grass his breath coming in huffs and grunts, he can feel the sun shining on his back drying the last vestiges of his midday meditation. He wonders if he’ll ever know why he was here...why had he decided he couldn’t follow his predetermined path. Abraham wanted choices and a chance to really experience life…. As he leans on the hood of Abraham's car he wonders...What did he really want?


	2. Chapter 2

The chill of the night runs through Ichabod as he pulls his leather jacket closer glancing at Abraham as he finishes loading a promptly rented van. Looking up at the clear night sky he regrets for the hundredth time his choice to go along with this harebrained scheme. He could barely remember the words to the one song Abraham taught him. He hadn’t played the guitar in close to two years he couldn’t do this!. Shaking his head, he tries to remember the few words to the song...He didn’t even know what genre of music they should play! He jumps and _doesn’t_ shriek as Abraham knocks on the roof of the car “Let’s go!” He snickers swinging the keys.

 

“What exactly did you pack and where are we headed?” He asks fastening his seatbelt. His anxiety rising as he pulls out of the parking lot.

 

“Some DJ stuff...a switchboard and aux cords, stuff like that. Also got a microphone,” He sing-songs elbowing Ichabod. “and guitar, so you can sing to the ladies and some lights. Got to look next level, man. The parties in one of the art galleries, I think. ”

 

Shaking his head Ichabod sighs, “That took you half an hour....”

 

“No...I had...some calls to make.”

 

“I’m assuming they weren’t for detailed instructions to the party. So...who was it?” He asks noticing that Abraham couldn’t keep his hands on the wheel, a nervous/excited kind of energy to him.

 

“A person…Who may have an interest in our talents.” He offers offhandedly keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

 

“Our talent...Abraham.”

 

“I’ll explain at the party. Okay?”

 

“Right….” Ichabod concedes seeing he wasn’t gonna get a straight answer. Looking out the window he wishes some of Abraham's energy would rub off on him. He could use the courage…

 

As they walked down the crowded hall towards the center room Ichabod watches as a group put up a banner with the words ‘Happy Bday Abbie!’ emblazoned across. The birthday girl is very popular. Looking at the crowd of people helping put together the party he wonders who she was exactly.  Waving at a few people he recognized from class, he wonders if he knew her if he might get to meet her. As they drew closer to the main hall he takes in the dark ceiling and hanging displays the feeling in the room making Ichabod feel jittery and slightly less anxious as they walked further in. To see Jenny and a dark skinned man standing next to what was most likely their stage.

 

“This has to be perfect!” Jenny exclaims suddenly grabbing and shaking the man's shoulder. Her outfit dramatically changed from before distressed jeans and a low cut top replacing her previous look. A red bull can gleaming in the fluorescent clubs as she begins to pace. “It has to be absolutely perfect!”

 

“It will be.” He sighs handing a bag of streamers to a smirking girl next to him pointing to the window. He seemed tired.

 

“She doesn’t know, right?” She asks picking up a balloon and tossing it up in the air her Redbull dangerously sloshing as she catches it. “You know how hard it is for Andy to lie to her.”

 

“He hasn’t told her, scout's honor.” He answers taking the balloon from her he tosses into a pile. “Go help Sophie with the snacks or something.” Jenny throws her hands up walking away.  “And Hey! No more red bull.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“Hey, Jenny!” Abraham interrupts drawing both their eyes, waving as he walks closer. “Where should we set-up?”

 

“You’re here on time, thank God!” She exclaims grabbing Frank’s hand she tugs. “Frank can help you set up and I can give you rundown on some of Abbie’s favorite songs, she’s really into early R&B but Beyonce is her fave, Destiny's child too...Ciara’s a close second though if you have any Diana Ross she’d love that, too. I can look through your playlist.” She breathes looking between the both of them.

 

“Sure…” Abraham agrees looking back at him. This was definitely not what he expected from their first encounter.

 

“Don’t mind Jenny,” Frank offers taking her shoulders he pushes her towards what looked like a snack bar. “She’s just stressing because this is the first surprise that hasn’t fallen apart in hour one. Names Frank Irving, by the way. You can bring your stuff over here.” He waves them towards the clear patch of floor marked by X’s. As Abraham focused on setting up the lights Ichabod tried to set up the mic stand. Tried being the operative word...

 

“I could set up the DJ stuff if you want.” Frank chuckles as he watches Ichabod fight with the Mic stand...and lose again. He really should have said no.

 

“Oh no, it’s okay-” Abraham begins. Frank waves him off lifting the switchboard out of his hand placing onto a table.

 

“My dad was a DJ in the 80’s before he became a cop I know this stuff like the back of my hand we’ve got some extra extension cords in that box.” He explains pointing out a box to their left. With a shrug, Abraham accepts his help giving Ichabod a chance to learn more about the birthday girl Frank explained that he grew up with the girls they were his little sisters in every way save blood. Ichabod learned a bit about Abbie, it seemed she was a Criminal Justice Major like Frank. Had taking to it like a fish to water her desire to help others made her the favorite of the dorm RA’s, always ready to lend a hand. Abraham used the time to grill Frank on DJ history and who he felt was the best DJ by the end of his little test he must have had offered Frank a position in the ‘band’ at least five times.   

 

Seating on the stage waiting for the party to start, guitar in hand, He surveys the scene before him. More than a few people from multiple sections of the campus were waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. Ichabod wonders if this crowd was here for the party or to celebrate Abbie. Looking for his friend he sees him flirting at the snack bar with the redhead from earlier in the day at ease in the crowd. Did she know the mysterious Abbie? Maybe she could introduce them? As he moves to rise  Jenny comes in frantic her eyes wide the room falls to a hush as she whispers,“She’s here!”.

 

Suddenly everyone begins to scramble around the room with hushed laughter hiding behind furniture, with a yelp he is pulled behind the turntable by Abraham. A tense quiet falls as Jenny cuts the lights they wait in the dark, muffled noises from down the hall alerting them that she was indeed there.

 

“I’m sure Jenny’s planning something!” A melodic voice exclaims as the door slams open rustling of plastic bags and the clicks of heels can be heard in the quiet. “I mean sending me to get candles and champagne on my Birthday...red flag anyone!”

 

 

“She is really forgetful.” A new deeper tone voice offers as the door closes.

 

“Sure, Andy. Why the hell are the lights turned off?” The voice asks growing quieter. “Put the bag’s down. Now! Get behind me.” The footsteps slowly grew closer muffled now.

 

“Abbie! Put that down!” The deeper voice shrieks.

 

“The lights are out way too early on a Thursday, no one’s here even though Jenny told me she’d be working late. If that doesn’t scream break-in I don’t-” Suddenly the lights cut back on cutting her explanation short. The chorus of surprise and Happy birthday ending cutting off rather abruptly as Ichabod rises from behind the turntable he see’s why. Standing before him was the reason for those sugary sweet love songs and gaudy sonnets about mundane activities. As her sister hugs her and Frank takes the taser from her hand, Ichabod’s heat floods his system at her brilliant smile….Thank god he had said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked the first taste of this AU! The idea came to me and just wouldn't leave my head. I will try and update Retcon either Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
